Don't You Love Me Chap 1
by samkou
Summary: "Pernahkah? Meski hanya kebetulan, kau menyebut namaku?" "Pernahkah? Meski hanya sepersekian detik saja, kau mengingat wajahku?" "Pernahkah? Meskipun hanya rasa kasihan, kau pernah sekali saja mencintaiku?"


**Don't You Love Me?**

**Chap 1**

Judul : Don't You Love Me?

Author : Sam.

Genre : Yaoi, sad.

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

Length : 2SHOOT

.

.

.

"**Pernahkah? Meski hanya kebetulan, kau menyebut namaku?"**

"**Pernahkah? Meski hanya sepersekian detik saja, kau mengingat wajahku?"**

"**Pernahkah? Meskipun hanya rasa kasihan, kau pernah sekali saja mencintaiku?"**

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak, meski itu hanya kebetulan. Meski hanya sepersekian detik. Dan meski hanya untuk menunjukkan rasa kasihan. Aku tak pernah membayangkan apapun tentangmu. Menyebut namamu, mengingat wajahmu. Apalagi mencitaimu. Tidak pernah kulakukan"**

**.**

**-START-**

"Chan, apa kau nanti akan langsung pulang kerumah atau ada kegiatan lain setelah jam kuliah selesai? Biar aku bisa menyiapkan makanan yang hangat saat kau pulang nanti" tanya seseorang dengan nada lembutnya.

"Ada kegiatan ataupun malah tak ada jam kuliah sama sekali, aku tak akan pulang awal. Kalau bisa aku akan pulang saat kau tidur" balas seseorang bernama Chanyeol dengan nada acuhnya.

"Chan... Ah! Aku dengar beberapa hari lagi kau ada pertandingan basket, kau pasti akan pulang telat dan lelah. Kau bisa katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan"

"Ck! Bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja, kau memuakkan. Kita hanya tinggal bersama, kau jangan macam-macam. Tak usah mengurusiku, aku bisa melakukan semuanya"

"A-aku hanya mencoba untuk jadi seseorang yang baik untukmu Chan"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak memerlukan orang sepertimu dihidupku. Kita bisa bersama karena keadaan sialan ini. Aku yang akan menghancurkan pertunangan ini"

"Chan, kenapa kau seperti ini. Kau berubah Chan. Kau tidak seperti Chanyeol yang aku kenal"

"Ya! Tentu saja aku seperti ini, kalian membuatku gila. Hanya karena kalian membantu kebutuhan hidupku, merawatku dan orang tuaku menitipkanku pada kalian, bukan berarti kalian harus membelengguku dengan ikatan seperti ini. Akan kuganti semua kerugian yang telah aku sebabkan, akan kubayar semuanya!"

"Dan kau! Harusnya bisa menolaknya. Atau kau sengaja melakukannya. Kau yang meminta ini semuja iya kan?"

"Kau tak seperti penampilanmu, Byun Baekhyun! Kau sangat licik! Aku tau kau menyukaiku, tapi aku tak menyangka sampai seperti ini. Sepertinya aku yang tidak mengenalmu. Kau tak seperti orang yang aku kenal. Menjijikan!"

"Chan jangan berkata seperti itu kumohon. Bukan maksud kami melakukannya. Aku hanya tidak-"

"Tidak menolaknya! Iya kan? Cih! Sudahlah hentikan sandiwaramu"

"Oh iya jangan dekat-dekat denganku saat dikampus. Melihatmu disini saja aku sudah merasa muak".

Namja yang bernama Chanyeol akhirnya pergi karena sudah muak, dan seperti itulah perdebatan yang selalu mereka lakukan saat mereka melihat satu sama lain. Sedangkan namja yang satunya yang bernama Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis sepeninggal Chanyeol.

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

Chan kau benar aku yang meminta ini semua. Tapi ini untuk kebaikanmu. Kumohon tunggulah sebentar saja sampai semua selesai. Dan sampai semuanya selesai, aku harap kita masih bisa seperti ini, bersama. Tapi aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Meski begitu, aku sedikit senang Chan, bisa memandangmu sedekat ini, meski bukan ekspresi bahagiamu yang aku lihat, melainkan ekspresi kebencianmu yang selalu kau tampakkan. Itu tidak masalah buatku. Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu.

**-Baekhyun Pov End-**

**-Author Pov-**

"Eomma, appa bagaimana? Apakah orang itu masih bersikeras menginginkan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun saat bertemu kedua orang tuanya.

"Benar, dia meminta segera uangnya atau dia akan benar-benar mengambil Chanyeol" kata appa Baekhyun kepada anaknya.

"Nak, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal sejauh ini, kau sudah bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang. Meski keluarga Park pernah membantu kita sekali, bukankah kita sudah membalasnya dengan membantu semua kebutuhan Chanyeol selama ini. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, ini tidak sebanding, kau berlebihan Baekkie-ah" kata eomma Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut anaknya.

"Tidak eomma appa, aku bukan hanya ingin membalas budi, tapi karena aku memang mencintai Chanyeol. Aku sudah sampai sejauh ini. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu mengambil Chanyeol"

"Biarkan aku saja yang bertemu orang itu, orang yang bernama Kris"

**SKIP TIME**

Baekhyun sudah duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang disudut sebuah cafe yang tidak banyak orang memilih spot tersebut. Namja itu lebih tepatnya, berperawakan tinggi besar hampir seperti Chanyeol, tapi namja didepannya ini sedikit lebih tinggi. Baekhyun menatap lekat namja yang ada didepannya, namja itu adalah orang yang harus ditemui Baekhyun untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, demi Chanyeol.

"Kris-ssi, bisakah kau melepaskannya? Melepaskan Chanyeol?"

"Melepaskannya? Dengan semudah itu?" jawab namja yang bernama Kris santai, semabri meyandarkan punggungnya, yang juga menatap Baekhyun. Kris merasa orang yang didepannya saat ini sangat manis.

"Bukankah seharusnya dilakukan empat tahun yang lalu? Meskipun keluarga Park yang berhutang, tapi orang tuamu yang tidak muncul. Bukan keluarga Park yang mengingkarinya" Baekhyun segera mencoba menclear-kan semuanya.

"Tapi yang namanya hutang tetaplah hutang. Jika tidak bisa membayar dengan uang maka dibayar dengan anaknya"

"Kalian tidak bisa mengambilnya, kami akan membayarnya dengan uang. Itu semua bukan kesalahan mutlak keluarga Park. Dulu kalian tidak mengambil uangnya, dan tiba-tiba kalian muncul, ah tidak maksudku kau muncul. Orang yang memiliki urusan ini sudah meninggal semua. Tapi meskipun begitu, seperti katamu hutang tetaplah hutang, jadi kami akan membayarnya dengan uang bukan Chanyeol" tegas Baekhyun, dia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menjadi alat pembayaran hutang.

"Kau sangat keras kepala anak manis! Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan anak itu sampai melakukannya sejauh ini?" kata Kris, Kris memajukkan badannya, menopang badannya dengan sikunya. Sedikit memajukkan wajahnya, dia ingin sedikit menggoda namja didepannya itu. Kris sepertinya sudah mulai tertarik dengan Baekhyun.

"Te-tentu saja, karena dia orang yang penting bagiku." Kata Baekhyun sedikit tergagap karena tindakan tiba-tiba Kris.

"Dan juga kami sudah bertunangan, sebentar lagi akan menikah, jadi kau tidak bisa mengambilnya seenakmu. Jika dia sudah menjadi anggota keluarga kami, maka dia sudah bukan anggota keluraga Park lagi, dan kau tidak bisa mengambilnya. Meskipun begitu kami harus membayar hutang orang tuanya. Jadi kau terima pembayaran dengan uang atau tidak sama sekali." Baekhyun sudah kembali dengan sikapnya yang mantap, dia harus memberikan penekanan-penekanan untuk meyakinkan bukan Chanyeol yang harus diambil.

"Hemmm sepertinya kau memang keras kepala, tapi kau sangat manis dan menarik" kata Kris dengan senyuman penuh arti, dia sekarang sudah benar-benar tertarik dengan Baekhyun.

"Begini saja kita akan membicarakan hal ini lagi besok, membahas masalah uang jadi berikan nomormu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti"

**SKIP TIME**

Baekhyun lelah dengan kejadian hari ini yang menguras pikirannya, dia bingung bagaimana dia mendapatkan uang lagi, appa dan eommanya memang sudah membantu membayarkan sebagian hutang, tapi masih kurang untuk membayar semuanya. Untung Baekhyun anak yang pintar, dia akan dimintai tolong oleh dosen jika dosen mendapatkan sebuah proyek. Dan dari situ dia akan mendapatkan uang.

Baekhyun menekan sandi pengaman untuk segera memasuki apartemennya, dia melihat Chanyeol sudah ada didalam. Tentu saja karena ini sudah malam, mungkin Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun sudah tidur. Dan mungkin Chanyeol akan membencinya jika ternyata perkiraannnya salah dan melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Chan, kau sudah pulang?"

"Kau masih bangun? Sepertinya aku pulang terlalu awal" jawab Chanyeol sinis.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia ingin segera tidur saja, tidak ingin berdebat dengan Chanyeol. Pikiran dan tubuhnya sangat lelah. Baekhyun tidak menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Berapa?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Berapa yang harus aku bayar untuk mengganti kerugian yang kalian tanggung karena merawatku? Akan kubayar, aku akan melunasnya sedikit demi sedikit, jadi katakan padaku"

"Chan apa yang kau katakan. Kau tidak berhutang apa-apa pada kami dan kau tidak harus membayar apapun untuk itu semua. Kami tulus membantumu"

"Jika memang tulus, jadi untuk tujuan apa orang tuamu menjodohkan kita? Aku tidak menginginkannya!" Chanyeol berteriak membuat Baekhyun kaget. Sepertinya keinginan Baekhyun untuk tidak berdebat kali ini gagal.

"KATAKAN padaku!" Chanyeol semakin meninggikan suaranya, dia tidak peduli meski sekarang sudah larut malam. Baekhyun sudah kehabisan akal untuk menanggapi Chanyeol.

"Karena aku, karena aku yang menginginkannya! Benar, aku menginginkanmu Park Chanyeol. Memang benar orang tuaku tulus membantumu, tapi tidak denganku. Jadi kau harus membayarnya. Aku tidak menginginkan uangmu, yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu. Jadi aku akan mengganggap hutangmu lunas, jika aku sudah bosan. Apa kau mengerti? Jadi jangan berdebat denganku lagi"

**DEG**

Kalimat itu yang akhirnya terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun. Kalimat itu yang sekarang harus didengar oleh Chanyeol. Kalimat yang membuat dirinya sendiri merasakan sakit. Kalimat yang seolah terdengar bahwa dia orang yang menuntut imbalan. Kalimat yang terdengar bahwa ia adalah orang yang tidak normal, posesif. Tentu saja itu semua untuk menutupi alasan yang sebenarnya. Tidak mungkin dia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Chanyeol.

Jika Chanyeol mengetahui semuanya, maka Chanyeol akan mencari orang itu. dan orang itu akan benar-benar mengambil Chanyeol.

"Kau!"

"Kau menengerikan Baekhyun! Sebegitu inginkah kau memilikiku? Kau benar-benar sudah gila. Aku sangat membencimu"

**DEG**

Baekhyun merasa dadnya tertusuk beribu panah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dia tidak mengira Chanyeol benar-benar membencinya. Tatapan Chanyeol yang ia lihat adalah tatapan kebencian.

Baekhyun meningglkan Chanyeol dan segera masuk kekamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Segera ia baringkan tubuhnya dikasur. Baekhyun menangis seseunggukan diatas kasurnya. Hatinya sangat hancur. Baekhyun harus menahannya. Dia harus bertahan sampai orang itu benar-benar melepaskan Chanyeol. Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun akan mencoba untuk benar-benar melepaskan Chanyeol.

**SKIP TIME**

Disinilah tempat perjanjian untuk membereskan semuanya. Baekhyun langsung pergi kelamat yang diberikan kepadanya. Dan disinilah dia menunggu, dilobi hotel. Setelah beberapa waktu menunggu, akhirnya Kris yang ditunggupun datang juga.

"Akankah kita menyelesaikannya disini sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun langsung setelah kedatangan Kris, Baekhyun tidak ingin membuang waktu.

"Tentu saja, kita akan akan segera menyelesaikannya disini, ah lebih tepatnya diatas sana" Kris hanya tersenyum melihat sikap terburu-buru Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, sedikit tidak mengerti. Kris memintanya untuk mengikutinya, mereka menuju lantai tiga hotel tersebut. Dan tibalah mereka didepan pintu sebuah kamar.

"Disini?" Baekhyun bingung kenapa mereka harus menyelesaikan masalah uang didalam kamr hotel, yamh sepertinya mewah.

"Benar, disini aku rasa lebih nyaman daripada tempat lain, kita bisa menyelesaikannya lebih cepat" terlihat seringaian tajam diwajah Kris saat membuka pintu kamar hotelnya. Dan Baekhyunpun segera mengikutinya masuk, dia segera ingin menyelesaikan semuanya, semuanya termasuk urusannya dengan Chanyeol. Dia akan menyelsaikannya, hanya tinggal memastikan satu hal.

"Duduklah, santaikan dirimu. Sepertinya kau sangat tegang" Kris mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk duduk, sementara dia mengambil dua buah minuman. Satu diberikannya kepada Baekhyun yang hanya menaruhnya diatas meja dan satunya ia pegang sambil duduk dikasur. Dia sengaja membuat Baekhyun kesal dengan tingkahnya, bukannya duduk disebelah Baekhyun, Kris malah memilih duduk dikasur.

"Maaf Kris-ssi, aku tidak punya banyak waktu, aku harus segera menyelesaikannya" kata Baekhyun yang merasa Kris mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Ow, kau terburu-buru sekali. Baiklah. Kau kemarilah, disini syarat terakhirnya. Aku lelah jadi aku memilih kasur yang empuk untuk dudukanku" kata Kris seraya menggerakkan tangannya sebagai tanda untuk meminta Baekhyun mendekat. Baekhyunpun menurutinya, namun Baekhyun menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduknya, ia tidak mau terlalu dekat-dekat dengan Kris, meski dia sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Baiklah Kris-ssi bisa kita cepat selesaikan?"

"Tentu!"

Kris seakan mencari-cari sesuatu didalam tasnya, dan kemudian mengambil sebuah map berisikan beberapa kertas, yang kemudian ia berikan kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa ini Kris-ssi? Jangan main-main denganku. Kau memberikan map yang salah!" Baekhyu kesal dengan sikap Kris. Sepertinya Kris sengaja memberikan map yang salah kepada Baekhyun.

"Oh benarkah? Mungkin aku lupa membawanya!" jawab Kris santai sambil meletakkan minumannya kembali.

"Kris-ssi kau benar-benar membuang waktuku. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dari sini sampai kau memberikan kau kejelasan"

**GREP**

"Mau kemana? Aku bilang aku lupa membawanya, bukan beraarti aku lupa isinya. Apa kau mau tau?"

Kris tiba-tiba menahan kengan Baekhyun yang hendak pergi. Kris menggoda Baekhyun dengan senyuman mematikannya, dan sedikit menggantung kalimatnya. Baekhyu seikit takut melihta senyuman Kris.

"Untuk melunasi sebagian hutang dan ganti rugi karena Chanyeol tak bisa kudapatkan. Aku mengingnkan sesuatu, yaitu kau!"

**SRET BRAK**

Kris langsung saja menari Baekhyun dan iapun jatuh diatas kasur yang empuk. Baekhyu jatuh terlentang dengan Kris yang berada diatasnya. Kris mentap mata Baekhyun lekat-lekat, matamya menjelajahi tubuh Baekhyun, membuat baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan diri dan menyuruh Kris untuk menyingkir.

"Kris! Apa yang ka-"

Terlambat, Kris sudah mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir lembut Baekhyun. Melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu. Baekhyun tak bisa berontak melawan Kris yang menindihnya, Kris yang tubuhnya saja lebih besar dari Chanyeol. Kris duduk diatas perut Baekhyun, satu tangannya mengunci langsung dua tangan Baekhyun diatas kepala Baekhyun, tangan Kris cukup besar untuk menggenggam kedua tangan kecil itu. Sedangkan tangan satunya memegangi wajah Baekhyu agar wajahnya tidak bergerak-gerak. Lumatan bernafsu Kris dibibir indah Baekhyun sudah berubah menjadi ciuman liar. Setelah cukup puas dengan menyantap bibir Baekhyun, Kris langsung memaksakan lidahnya untuk masuk menerobos mulut Baekhyun, memaksa lidah Baekhyun untuk meladeni permainan lidahnya yang kasar itu.

Setelah dirasa dia sudah mengontrol mulut Baekhyun, tangan kris yang tadinya berada di wajah Baekhyun ia pindahkan untuk menjamahi seluruh tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Dan bibirnyapun pindah keleher Baekhyun. Menghisapnya dengan kasar, meninggalkan bekas biru keunguan denag cepat.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis dengan perlakuan Kris terhadapnya, dia sudah mencoba meronta tapi tetap saja tak sanggup melepaskan cengkeraman Kris. Satu persatu airmatanya mengalir membasahi pipi lembutnya dan kasur. Baekhyun seraya menggumamkan sesuatu dengan menutup matanya erat.

"Ch-chan... chan...yeol. Mi-mian.. hiks hiks Chan... hiks..."

Kris yang awalnya tidak peduli dengan tangisan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya setelah mendengar kata-kata Baekyhun, yang masih sempat-sempat meminta maaf disaat seperti ini. Kris langsung melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkeram tangan Baekhyun, dan diapun langsung beranjak dari atas Baekhyun dan turun dari kasur. Sedang Baekhyun masih sesunggukan, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Beberapa kancing bajunya sudah lepas, beruntung Kris tidak melakukan hal lebih padanya.

Kris melihat Baekhyun sambil merapikan kembali bajunya yang sedikit lusuh akibat perlakuannya terhadap Baekhyun. Sudah tak ada lagi seringaian mengerikan diwajah Kris, melainkan tatapan iba. Tidak seperti Kris yang biasanya yang akan merasa iba kepada mangsanya, dan terebih lagi menghentikan aksinya ditengah jalan seperti itu. Saat Kris mendengar tangisan Baekhyun yang memanggil nama Chanyeol, entah mengapa dia meraskan betapa sedih dan sakitnya rasa yang ditanggung Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah menangis! Cepat rapikan pakaianmu! Dan cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Kau masih saja meminta maaf pada orang itu disaat seperti ini. Kau mengagumkan Baekhyun-ssi"

Baekhyun segera menuruti perkataan Kris, dia takut jika Kris akan mengubah pikirannya dan tiba-tiba melakukan serangan lagi. Dirapikannya baju dan penampilannya sebisanya, diambilnya tasnya dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mencoba untuk mengatakan apapun. Sebelum perkataan Kris membuatnya terhenti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum pernah melihatnya bersamamu saat kau menemuiku. Kau melakukan semuanya sendiri, apa dia yang menyuruhmu? Ataukah malahan dia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Biar kutebak, aku rasa dia tidak mengetahuinya, tidak mengetahui bahwa kau menyelesaikan semua masalahnya, tidak tau jika kau menyebut namanya dalam tangismu. Dan.. satu lagi... aku rasa dia tidak tau bahwa kau mencintainya"

**DEG**

"Benarkan? Aku rasa aku benar untuk yang terkhir itu"

'Tidak, bukan hanya yang terkhir, tapi semua, semuanya yang kau katakan benar Kris. Chanyeol tidak tau semuanya. Dan untuk yang terakhir, bukannya dia tidak tau, tapi dia tidak mau tau tentang cintaku kepadanya' batin Baekhyun yang seperti merasa mendapatkan tusukan setelah mendengar tebakan Kris yang semuanya benar. Baekhyun masih terdiam berdiri ditempatnya.

"Ah satu lagi, kau.. bisa menganggap semua lunas!" kata-kata Kris membuat Baekhyu terkejut dan memutar badannya menghadap Kris.

"Benar apa yang kau katakan? Kumohon jangan bercanda!" kata Baekhyun mnecoba menekankan pernyataan Kris.

"Benar, aku anggap lunas, aku tidak akan meminta kekurangan uangnya dan mengambil Chanyeol"

"Aku rasa kau lebih berharga dari semua itu"

**DEG**

"Ja-jangan macam-macam!"

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Aku tidak berniat memintamu sebagai gantinya. Maksudku kau terlalu berharga dari semua itu, lebih tepatnya hatimu. Aku rasa dia orang yang beruntung karena mendapat perhatian darimu"

"K-kris?"

"Wah! Akhirnya kau memanggilku hanya dengan nama Kris, itu lebih baik"

"Aku, setelah melihatmu beberapa hari ini, aku rasa kau orang yang tulus. Aku harap orang itu juga memberikan hal yang sama yang kau berikan padanya. Karena kalau tidak... aku yang akan mengambil apa yang telah kau berikan padanya. Karena aku rasa, aku tertarik padamu Baekhyun"

**DEG**

"Hahaha pergilah, dan selesaikan urusanmu"

"Terima kasih Kris!"

**-Author Pov End-**

**-Baekhyun Pov-**

Hatiku selalu berdetak keras, setiap mendengar perkataan Kris, perasaannya terasa tulus. Meski dia melakukah hal mengerikan itu padaku, namun paling tidak akal sehatnya kembali. Dan juga dia sudah melepaskan semuanya. Terima kasih Kris.

Dan Andai saja Chanyeol bisa sepertimu, mungkin ini akan terasa lebih mudah. Andai saja Chanyeol bisa membalas persaanku seperti yang kau bilang, itu akan terasa menyenangkan. Dan andai saja Chanyeol bisa menganggapku menjadi salah satu hal yang berharga untuknya, itu pasti hal yang terindah yang bisa aku rasakan Kris.

Dan satu hal lagi, seperti yang kau katakan aku akan segera menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya. Satu hal yang akan menjadi keptusan akhirku.

**-Baekhyun Pov End-**

**-Author Pov-**

Segera setelah Baekhyun keluar dari kamar hotel tersebut, Krispun ikut keluar. Meski sudah sempat merapikan bajunya, keadaan Baekhyun masih sedikit berantakan. Sedang Kris menatap Baekhyun dari belakang dengan senyum. Kali ini bukan senyum seringaian yang ia tampakkan, melainkan senyuman lembut. Yang berarti Kris memang tertarik pada Baekhyun, bukan pada tubuhnya melainkan hatinya.

Namun tanpa Baekhyun maupun Kris sadari, ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat berdirinya Kris. Benar, dia adalah Chanyeol, Chanyeol berada dihotel itu karena dia bekerja sebagai pelayan kamar sebagai kerja part-timenya. Setelah Kris pergi dari sana, Chanyeol masuk kamar hotel yang tadi ditempati Kris dan Baekhyun.

**DEG**

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis melihat keadaan kasur yang berantakan, matanya memancarkan tatapan kecewa dan marah. Hatinya berdegup kencang karena itu, dan Chanyeol juga merasa dirinya 'cemburu'.

"Oh, jadi ini yang kalian berdua lakukan hah? Byun Baekhyun kau benar-benar menakutkan, berbeda dari penampilanmu. Kau bilang kau menginginkanku tapi apa yang sekarang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol merasa tidak terima dengan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun menurut pemikirannya. Entah kenapa melihat Baekhyun keluar bersama lelaki lain membuatnya marah.

"Apa ini? Tidak, tidak mungkin aku merasa marah melihatnya bersama lelaki lain, pasti ini amarah karena Baekhyun ternyata sangat licik. Benar tidak mungkin aku kecewa, ataupun cemburu" Chanyeol menolak rasa cemburu didalam hatinya, ia menggantikannya kembali dengan rasa benci.

Bagaiman mungkin Chanyeol bisa cemburu? Tentu saja mungkin, dan itu bisa terjadi. Sebelum semuanya kacau. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang dekat. Sudah selama empat tahun chanyeol dirawat oleh keluarga Byun semenjak orang tuanya meninggal. Orang tua mereka memang berteman. Mereka berdua sangat dekat karena Baekhyunlah orang yang membantunya menghilangkan rasa sedih karena ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyunlah orang yang selalu membuatnya merasa tidak kesepian. Baekhyunlah orang yang selalu ada saat Chanyeol benar-benarmembutuhkan seseorang. Hampir seluruh hari-harinya dipenuhi oleh Baekhyun.

Begitu juga untuk Baekhyun, bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol adalah segalanya, hidupnya dan didunianya. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, sangat mencintainya. Dan bagaimana dengan perasaan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun? Tidakkah Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama? Oh tentu saja Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi dia mengganggap perasaan itu hanya perasaan 'nyaman' belaka. Tapi bukankah itu sudah cukup membuktikannya? Merasa nyaman berada didekat seseorang, maksudnya hanya satu orang saja? Karena Chanyeol memang tidak begitu nyaman jika berdekatan dengan orang lain selain Baekhyun. Namun sayang Chanyeol menolak perasaan cintanya terhadap Baekhyun. Menolak bahwa dia mencintai seorang namja. Dan itu yang membuatnya mengabaikan perasan Baekhyun yang sekarang telah menjadi kebencian.

**SKIP TIME**

Baekhyun sudah berada di apartemennya duduk disofa ruang depan, menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol untuk menyelesaikan semunya. Menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik. Dia sudah tak ingin mengikat Chanyeol karena memang semuanya sudah selesai.

**BRAK**

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup, yang berarti Chanyeol sudah pulang. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk disofa dia hanya melewatinya tidak berniat menyapanya.

"Chan" panggil Baekhyun lirih. Tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol malah menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil soft drink.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Chanyeol tetap tak mengeluarkan suara, dia hanya menoleh kearah Baekhyun.

"Kemarilah, ada yang ingin aku katakan. Kumohon" pinta Baekhyun dengan nada memohon, dan dengan malas Chanyeol akhirnya menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk didepannya.

"Aku… aku rasa hutangmu sudah kuanggap lunas sekarang, kau boleh pergi"

"O"

Setelah apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun dengan susah payah, Chanyeol hanya merespon dengan santai. Itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kecewa.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah merasa bosan denganku? Padahal kau belum melakukan apapun padaku, maksudku… berhubungan 'itu'. Atau kau tidak menginginkannya, karena aku tak menarik bagimu? Atau karena kau sudah mendapatkan mangsa yang lebih menarik?" tanya Chanyeol panjang lebar dengan sedikt penekanan dibeberapa kata. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak suka. Sedang Baekhyun membalaskannya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak usah berpura-pura lugu Byun Baekhyun. Aku melihatmu. Melihatmu keluar dari kamar hotel dengan masih berpenampilan berantakan. Dan selang beberapa menit keluarlah seorang namja yang keadaannya hampir sama sepertimu. Apalagi yang kalian lakukan, jika bukan hal 'itu'. Cih! Kau menakutkan!"

"Apa kau menjeratnya dengan hal yang sama yang kau lakukan denganku? Memberinya sebuah bantuan lalu memintanya imbalannya dengan tubuhnya? Kau mengerikn. Membayangkannya saja membuatku merinding"

**PLAK**

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sinis mendapatkan tamparan itu dari Baekhyun. Sedang Baekhyun sudah sedari tadi berlinag air mata mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Sepert itukah aku dimatamu? Orang yang menakutkan, mengerikan, dan menjijikkan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan air mata yang masih menetes deras. Baekhyun tak berniat enjelaskan apa-apa karena dia tau itu akan sia-sia.

Mata Chanyeol membulat, ia kaget melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti itu. Dia tidakpernah melihat Baekhyun seperi itu. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi tetap saja rasa itu telah lenyap digantikan kebenciannya.

"Memangnya aku harus memikirkan apa tentangmu hah?"

Baekhyun terdiam melihat sikap Chanyeol padanya. Ini yang terakhir, baekhyun tidak ingin melihat Chanyeol yang terus berfikiran buruk tentangnya. Hanya sekali ini saja, dia ingin memastikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang akan menjadi keputusannya. Keputusannya terhadap Chanyeol.

"Chan" Baekhyun sudah mengontrol airmatanya agar tidak menetes lagi, meski matanya masih memerah. Dia perlu menenangakan hatinya untuk menyelesaikan ini semua.

"Pernahkah? Meski hanya kebetulan, kau menyebut namaku?"

"Pernahkah? Meski hanya sepersekian detik saja, kau mengingat wajahku?"

"Pernahkah? Meskipun hanya rasa kasihan, kau pernah sekali saja mencintaiku?"

Akhirnya terlontar sudah pertanyaan yang selama ini Baekhyu pendam, dia ingin menanyakan itu semua sejak dulu. Memastikan bagaiman perasaannya Chanyeol terhadapnya.

Chanyeol sempat terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, diapun berfikir keras untuk menjawabnya. Tentu saja dia pernah melakukan itu semua tapi tidak secara sadar.

"Tidak, meski itu hanya kebetulan. Meski hanya sepersekian detik. Dan meski hanya untuk menunjukkan rasa kasihan. Aku tak pernah membayangkan apapun tentangmu. Menyebut namamu, mengingat wajahmu. Apalagi mencintaimu. Tidak pernah kulakukan"

**-TBC-**


End file.
